Through Dimensions Part One: Digimon Adventure
by Saevans
Summary: Scott and Orb appears in a strange new world where he must beat the Dark Lords to help people like him win to save this world.


The Might of Orb Presents its First Movie: Through Dimensions Part 1: Digimon Adventure By Saevans  
  
(THIS TAKES PLACE DURING THE DARK MASTERS SAGA)  
  
Prelude  
  
Scott and Orb appeared near a lake. The lake suddenly opened and an old man walked out.  
  
"Welcome Scott, My name is Gennai. Come down to my home and I'll explain everything." Gennai said.  
  
"If you are Gennai, then this is the Digi-World. But Digimon is only a cartoon on TV." Scott countered.  
  
Gennai had already started to go back down to his home. Scott and Orb started to follow Gennai down the steps to Gennai's house. Inside, he explained.  
  
"The Digi-World is all too real and you are a DigiDestined. The only DigiDestined that can defeat the Dark Lords; the source of the Dark Masters' Power. With each Dark Lord defeated, a Dark Master can be defeated. Here is your Tag, Crest of Experience, and your Digimon, Cybermon. Give me your Pokédex so I may install a Digimon Analyzer, a Dimension Analyzer and some other things." Gennai said.  
  
"How do you know what a Pokédex is?" Scott asks as he gives Gennai his Pokédex.  
  
"The answer to your question is that Pokémon is a TV show in the DigiDestined's world." Gennai said as he installed the program.  
  
Gennai gives Scott his upgraded Pokédex named DexMon, his Tag and Crest, and Cybermon (really a Cyber). Orb start to glow.  
  
"Orb, Digivolve to.... HITMONORB!"  
  
DexMon said:  
  
  
  
  
  
Cyber - A computerized Super Pokémon - Using the information to create Porygon, the creator has made a Pokémon similarly built into a Pokédex. Its powers are beyond belief. Evolves into Lightnin.  
  
HitmonOrb - A fighting-ghost Super Digi-Pokémon - The Digivolved form of Orb is said to have and be able to use all the fighting, normal and ghost attacks known to Pokékind as well as some unknown ghost attacks. It is also said that HitmonOrb has no Champion or Ultimate Level, but a Mega Level. Its attacks are Hyper Punch and Hyper Kick.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Pukumon  
  
5 minutes after he and HitmonOrb left Gennai's house, Scott checks DexMon and finds out that he has a Scyther, Willie, and SpiderMaster. Also he took his last potions and revived his Pokémon from the battle with Zack. After that, he and HitmonOrb walked for about a hour until they came to an ocean.  
  
Then they got attacked. A lot.  
  
"Scissor Magic!" 6 Crabmon yelled.  
  
"Black Pearl Blast!" 6 Syakomon shouted.  
  
"A fight they want, a fight they will get." Scott grinned. "HitmonOrb, Willie, Cyber and Morpher; I choose you!"  
  
"Scissor Magic!"  
  
"Black Pearl Blast!"  
  
"Hyper Punch!" HitmonOrb hollered as he hit the Syakomon.  
  
"You can talk HitmonOrb?" Scott asked HitmonOrb.  
  
"Yes, all Digi-Pokémon can talk." HitmonOrb replied.  
  
"Okay, that's cool; Cyber, Duo Attack the Syakomon; Willie, String Shot the Crabmon; Morpher, transform into a Raichu and Thunder Bolt the Crabmon!"  
  
The Crabmon and Syakomon hurt everyone except HitmonOrb. HitmonOrb and Cyber made the Syakomon into Digidust and Morpher and Willie did the same to Crabmon. Then they were all attacked by new opponents.  
  
"Fossil Bite!" 2 Coelamon called.  
  
"Spurting Ink!" 2 Octomon cried.  
  
"Hyper Kick!" HitmonOrb yelled as he kicked the Octomon.  
  
"Willie, Mega Punch the Octomon; Morpher, Thunderbolt the Coelamon; Cyber, Tri Attack the Coelamon!" Scott commanded.  
  
The Octomon and Coelamon became Digidust after attacking everyone. Willie, Morpher and Cyber started to glow and evolved into Woolie, Changie and Lightnin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Woolie - A doll Super Pokémon - Seen a lot in the Woolie Zone, this doll Pokémon packs a powerful punch. It is the only Pokémon with a punch strong enough to harm a Rhyoking. Evolves into Woolied.  
  
Changie - A transforming Super Pokémon - Its transforming powers have extended. It now knows the infamous attack, Metronome and Mimic, making this one of the most powerful of the Ultimate Pokémon.  
  
Lightnin - A lightning bolt Super Pokémon - After evolving from Cyber, its next form has powerful electric moves. It has transformed into a humanoid- robot create. It can be easily confused for a human.  
  
  
  
  
  
After evolving, there were attacked by two Ultimate Digimon.  
  
"Evil Wind!" Marine Devimon bellowed.  
  
"Tentacle Claw!" Dragomon roared.  
  
Their attacks fainted all of them except HitmonOrb.  
  
"Return Changie, Lightnin and Woolie; Solar Orb and Electric Orb I choose you!" announced Scott.  
  
As soon as they came out, they started to glow.  
  
"Solar Orb, Digivolve to.... SUNORB!"  
  
"Electric Orb, Digivolve to.... ENERGYORB!"  
  
  
  
  
  
SunOrb - A pure sun ghost Super Digi-Pokémon - SunOrb, the Digivolved form of Solar Orb, knows all of the psychic, fire, ghost, and sun attacks to Pokémonkind as well as some unknown ghost attacks.  
  
EnergyOrb - A pure electrical ghost Super Digi-Pokémon - The glow of this Digi-Pokémon is powered by the electric energy around it. When a thunderstorm is out, it'll use its attacks by absorbing lightning. It is said to have and be able to use all the normal, electric and ghost attacks known to Pokémonkind as well as some unknown ghost attacks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Evil Wind!"  
  
"Tentacle Claw."  
  
"Sun Cannon!" SunOrb yelled.  
  
"Ultimate Shocker!" EnergyOrb shrieked.  
  
Marine Devimon and Dragomon were badly hurt and became Digidust. Then the leader of the Digimon they battled appeared, Pukumon.  
  
"SunOrb, Digivolve to.... SOLARMASTER!"  
  
"EnergyOrb, Digivolve to.... ELECTRICMASTER!"  
  
  
  
  
  
SolarMaster - A warrior sun ghost Super Digi-Pokémon - SolarMaster is a humanoid Orb. It is the guardian of fire and sun powers. Also one of the guardians of OrbMaster. Its attacks are Fire Cannon and Solar Cannon.  
  
ElectricMaster - A warrior electrical ghost Super Digi-Pokémon - ElectricMaster is a humanoid Orb. It is the guardian of static and electric powers. Also one of the guardians of OrbMaster. Its attacks are Static Cannon and Electric Cannon.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will defeat you, DigiDestined; Globefish Poison." Pukumon told them.  
  
"Fire Cannon!" SolarMaster yelled.  
  
"Static Cannon!" ElectricMaster hollered.  
  
Their attacks injured each other.  
  
"I will finish you now; Needle Squall." Pukumon said, attacking.  
  
"We will defeat you; Solar Cannon." SolarMaster bellowed.  
  
"Yeah we will; Electric Cannon." ElectricMaster roared.  
  
ElectricMaster and SolarMaster's attacks got to Pukumon and he became Digidust. A piece of a Badge with the Crest of Hope and Light appeared where he had been.  
  
"We need rest and we're weak. Please return us to our Poké Balls." SolarMaster requested. Both he and ElectricMaster reverted to Rookie stage.  
  
"Return Solar Orb and Electric Orb," Scott said, recalling them.  
  
Scott picked up the piece of the Badge and he and HitmonOrb headed to the forest.  
  
****  
  
"You are next, Gryphonmon." Boltmon commanded.  
  
"I can't believe one person did this to Pukumon and the Dark Masters have eight people to handhold." SkullMammothmon said in disbelief.  
  
"I could believe it." Gryphonmon replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Gryphonmon  
  
Before they went to the forest, they watched the battle between WarGreymon and MetalSeadramon.  
  
"Go WarGreymon; beat him to Digidust." they yelled out loud. Luckily no one heard them.  
  
They finish watching when WarGreymon did Terra Force on MetalSeadramon and he got deleted. The ocean disappears after the battle. They continue toward the forest. After walking in the forest for an hour, they were attacked.  
  
"Rain of Pollen." 6 Floramon cried.  
  
"Fungus Cruncher." 6 Mushroomon shouted.  
  
"That's it; Psychopath, Stung, Ice Orb and Wurm I choose you; Psychopath and Stung, Psytoss the Mushroomon; Wurm, Dragon Force the Floramon; Ice Orb, Arctic Blast the Floramon!" Scott ordered.  
  
"Why aren't I battling?" HitmonOrb asks.  
  
"You need to rest, HitmonOrb." Scott said.  
  
The Floramon and Mushroomon got deleted. Then Scott and co. get attacked again.  
  
"V-Nova Blast!" 2 Veedramon attacked.  
  
"Rotten Rainballs!" 2 RedVegiemon shouted.  
  
"Psychopath, Psyblast the Veedramon; Stung, Super Sting RedVegiemon; Ice Orb, Arctic Freeze the other RedVegiemon; Wurm, Cyclone the other Veedramon." Scott said.  
  
Veedramon and RedVegiemon became Digidust. Psychopath start to glow and evolved into Psyched. But more trouble came.  
  
"V-Wing Blade!" AeroVeedramon yelled.  
  
"Spiral Flower!" Blossomon cried.  
  
Their attacks took out Stung and Psyched. Ice Orb and Wurm started to glow.  
  
"Ice Orb, Digivolve to.... SUBZERO-ORB!"  
  
"Wurm, Digivolve to.... MEGAWURM!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Psyched - A crazy Super Pokémon - After fully evolving, Psyched will regain its sanity, which can work against it and for it. It will be able to use attacks easily, but when it becomes confused, it'll go deep back into insanity.  
  
SubZeroOrb - A pure frozen ghost Super Digi-Pokémon - The ultimate ice Super Digi-Pokémon, this final stage of Ice Orb knows all of the psychic, water, ice and ghost attacks to Pokémonkind as well as some unknown ghost attacks.  
  
MegaWurm - A dragon Super Digi-Pokémon - A mixture between Wurm and MegaSeadramon. This Digi-Pokémon rules the Digiseas with its other Digimon, Seadramon, Gesomon, and Pukumon. MegaWurm can be deadly alone, strong enough to kill a Dragonite. Its attacks are Thunder Javelin and Mega Ice Blast as well as knows all of the dragon and water attacks to Pokémonkind.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Return Stung and Psyched," Scott instructed.  
  
"V-Wing Blade."  
  
"Spiral Flower."  
  
"Subzero Blast!" SubZeroOrb clamored.  
  
"Thunder Javelin!" MegaWurm called.  
  
AeroVeedramon and Blossomon were frozen and then got deleted. Then the next Dark Lord appeared.  
  
"How can you, one DigiDestined, be so powerful? I will finish you off myself; Legendary Claw." Gryphonmon said.  
  
As he said his attack, MegaWurm and SubZeroOrb started to glow.  
  
"MegaWurm, Digivolve to.... METALWURM!"  
  
"SubZeroOrb, Digivolve to.... ICEMASTER!"  
  
  
  
  
  
MetalWurm - An android dragon Super Digi-Pokémon - the Mega form of Wurm. Its attacks are River of Power and Giga Ice Blast.  
  
IceMaster - A warrior frozen ghost Super Digi-Pokémon - IceMaster is a humanoid Orb. It is the guardian of water and ice powers. Also one of the guardians of OrbMaster. Its attacks are Water Cannon and Ice Cannon.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Giga Ice Blast!" MetalWurm bawled out.  
  
"Water Cannon!" IceMaster hollered.  
  
Their attacks injured each other.  
  
"Legendary Blade." Gryphonmon said.  
  
"River of Power!" MetalWurm yelled.  
  
"Ice Cannon!" IceMaster cried.  
  
MetalWurm and IceMaster's attacks got through to Gryphonmon and he became digidust. A piece of a Badge with the Crest of Knowledge and Reliability appears where Gryphonmon had been. Scott picked it up and it connected with the other piece of the Badge (the piece with the Crest of Hope and Light). He put it in his pant pocket. MetalWurm and IceMaster powered down.  
  
"Return Wurm and Ice Orb," said Scott.  
  
Scott and HitmonOrb set off on the road towards the next area: the City.  
  
****  
  
"You are next, SkullMammothmon." Boltmon said.  
  
"How can one person defeat two of the Dark Lords? We need to create a Dark DigiDestined to take him on." SkullMammothmon urged.  
  
"I have an idea on who, but I'll wait to see if you can defeat him first." Boltmon replied.  
  
"Ok, Boss." SkullMammothmon said.  
  
Chapter 3: SkullMammothmon  
  
While on the road, Scott tells HitmonOrb about the battle between Puppetmon and MetalGarurumon.  
  
"And MetalGarurumon did a Ice Wolf Claw on Puppetmon and he died and the whole forest disappeared." Scott explained.  
  
"That would have been an interesting battle to have watch." HitmonOrb commented.  
  
They kept on walking toward the city. One hour to the second after arriving in the city, they get attacked.  
  
"Electric Thread." 6 Kunemon yelled.  
  
"Stun Bubble!" 6 Otamamon cried.  
  
Scott was ready. "HitmonOrb, Winger, Sky High, and Ultimate Orb I choose you; Winger, Razor Wing the Otamamon; Sky High, Fire and Poison Peck the Otamamon; Ultimate Orb, Psychic Spin the Kunemon! NOW!"  
  
"Hyper Punch!" HitmonOrb said, punctuating his attack with a punch.  
  
The Kunemon and Otamamon became digidust.  
  
"Strong Carapace!" 2 Tortomon growled.  
  
"Meteor Stream." 2 Starmon sneered.  
  
"Winger, Ultra Gust the Tortomon; Sky High, Sky Attack the Starmons; Ultimate Orb, Psychic Eruption the other Tortomon!" Scott commanded.  
  
"Hyper Kick." HitmonOrb proclaimed, kicking the Starmons out.  
  
Tortomon and Starmon became digidust. More trouble came.  
  
"Tri-Horn Attack." Triceramon rumbled.  
  
"Double Scissor Claw!" Okuwamon yelled.  
  
Their attacks took out Winger and injured HitmonOrb, while Sky High and Ultimate Orb started to glow.  
  
"Sky High, Digivolve to.... SPACE HIGH!"  
  
"Ultimate Orb, Digivolve to.... ULTRAORB!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Space High- A bird Super Digi-Pokémon - Said only a Sky High can digivolve into this form. Space High's wing span is around the same as Sky High. It's the Biggest bird Digi-Pokémon. Space High seems to be a cross between a huge human and a bird. Its attacks are Wing Blade and Eagle Claw as well as knowing all of the fire, poison, and flying attacks to Pokémonkind.  
  
UltraOrb - A pure psychic ghost Super Digi-Pokémon - This is said to be the most powerful and strongest form of the Pokémon Orb. It can use all of the normal, psychic, and ghost attacks known to Pokémonkind as well as some unknown ghost attacks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Return HitmonOrb and Winger," Scott ordered.  
  
"Tri-Horn Attack."  
  
"Double Scissor Claw!"  
  
"Wing Blade." Space High shouted.  
  
"Psychic Scream!" UltraOrb screamed.  
  
Triceramon and Okuwamon became digidust. Then the next Dark Lord appeared. Space High and UltraOrb started to glow.  
  
"Space High, Digivolve to.... STARPHOENIX!"  
  
"UltraOrb, Digivolve to.... ULTIMATEMASTER!"  
  
DexMon said:  
  
  
  
  
  
StarPhoenix - A bird Super Digi-Pokémon - The Mega form of Sky High. Its attacks are Crimson Flame and Star Light Explosion.  
  
UltimateMaster - A warrior psychic ghost Super Digi-Pokémon - UltimateMaster is a humanoid Orb. It is the guardian of psychic powers. Also one of the guardians of OrbMaster. Its attacks are Super Cannon and Ultimate Cannon.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll destroy you NOW, Dash!" SkullMammothmon told them, with a fast tackle.  
  
"Crimson Flame." StarPhoenix cried.  
  
"Super Cannon." UltimateMaster yelled.  
  
Their attacks hurt each other.  
  
"Spiral Bone Crusher." SkullMammothmon said.  
  
"Star-Light Explosion." StarPhoenix said.  
  
"Ultimate Cannon." UltimateMaster said.  
  
StarPhoenix and UltimateMaster's attacks got to SkullMammothmon and he became digidust. StarPhoenix and Ultimate Master ran out of power, turning back into Sky High and Ultimate Orb.  
  
A piece of a Badge with the Crest of Sincerity and Love appears where SkullMammothmon was. Scott picks it up and connected to the other pieces of the Badge. He put it in his pants pocket.  
  
"Return Sky High and Ultimate Orb," said Scott.  
  
Scott and HitmonOrb head towards Spiral Mountain towards the last Dark Lord, Boltmon and to help the other DigiDestined against Piedmon.  
  
****  
  
"He is coming here to defeat me. Are you ready to defeat him my Dark DigiDestined?" Boltmon asked.  
  
"Yes, my lord." the Dark destined replied, smiling coldly. He was going to enjoy this.  
  
Chapter 4: Boltmon  
  
While on the road towards Spiral Mountain, Scott tells HitmonOrb about the battle between Machinedramon and WarGreymon.  
  
"And before WarGreymon became Koromon, he did a Mega Claw on Machinedramon. So, Machinedramon became digidust and the city area disappeared." Scott said.  
  
"I can't believe the Numemon did that to Machinedramon. That was a funny ending to a battle."  
  
"Not for the Numemon." Scott pointed out.  
  
"Oh." HitmonOrb said. "How many Dark Masters are left?"  
  
"There is only one left. It is Piedmon and we're going to help the other DigiDestineds to beat him after we beat Boltmon." Scott said.  
  
They continued up the mountain until they were attacked. One hour exactly.  
  
"Flame Bomber." 6 Candlemon said.  
  
"Waking Dream." 6 Tapirmon said.  
  
"Gyaronix, Tentablast, Flamed and Fire Star I choose you!" Scott said. "Gyaronix, Rock Slam the Tapirmon; Tentablast, Rain Storm the Candlemon; Flamed, Water Blast the Candlemon; Fire Star, Raging Fire the Tapirmon."  
  
"Why aren't I battling?" HitmonOrb asks.  
  
"You're weak and need rest." Scott said.  
  
"Ok, Scott." HitmonOrb said.  
  
The Candlemon and Tapirmon became digidust. They're attacked again on the way up the mountain.  
  
"Mega Bone Stick." 2 Apemon said.  
  
"Shogun Sword." 2 Musyamon said.  
  
"Gyaronix, Hyper Quake the Apemon; Tentablast, Poison Punch the Musyamon; Flamed, Dragon Force the Musyamon; Fire Star, Flare the Apemon." Scott said.  
  
Apemon and Musyamon became digidust. More trouble was waiting for them further up the mountain. Flamed and Fire Star started to glow.  
  
"Flamed, Digivolve to.... METALFLAMED!"  
  
"Fire Star, Digivolve to.... WEREFIRESTAR!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
MetalFlamed - A fire/dragon android Super Digi-Pokémon - It is the Digivolved form of Flamed. MetalFlamed is also known as the Steel Dragon. Its attacks are Mega Claw and Giga Blaster as well as knows all of the fire, water, flying and dragon attacks to Pokémonkind.  
  
WereFireStar - A fire Werecat Super Digi-Pokémon - This Digivolved form is the mixture of Fire Star and WereGarurumon. Its attacks are Garuru Kick and Lion Claw as well as knows all of the fire attacks to Pokémonkind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
"Darkside Quake." Minotarumon said.  
  
"The Fist of Asura." Asuramon said.  
  
"Giga Blaster." MetalFlamed said.  
  
"Lion Claw." WereFireStar said.  
  
Minotarumon and Asuramon became digidust. As they near the Dark Lords' Lair, MetalFlamed and WereFireStar started to glow.  
  
"MetalFlamed, Digivolve to.... WARFLAMED!"  
  
"WereFireStar, Digivolve to.... METALFIRESTAR!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
WarFlamed - A warrior dragon Super Digi-Pokémon - The Mega form of Flamed. WarFlamed has the ability to collect energy from all over the place and concentrate it in the palm of his hand. Its attacks are Terra Force and Mega Claw.  
  
MetalFireStar - An android fire cat Super Digi-Pokémon - The Mega form of Fire Star. MetalFireStar's breath is so hot he just melts his opponents until they turn to gas or water. Its attacks are Metal Lion Claw and Fire Lion Claw.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
They are outside the Dark Lords' Lair. Waiting for them are Boltmon and someone under a black cloak.  
  
"I see you came, DigiDestined. I have a present for you. Here it is: My Dark DigiDestined." Boltmon said.  
  
He reveals the person under the cloak to be Zack.  
  
"Zack, what are you doing here in the Digital World?" Scott demanded.  
  
"I'm here to destroy you, Chosen One. Boltmon gave me some gifts. Vilemon, SkullGreymon attack now." Zack said.  
  
Suddenly 12 Vilemon and 2 SkullGreymon appears.  
  
"And Go Flamed and Charizard." Zack said and holds up a Dark Digivice.  
  
His Flamed and Charizard came out and started to glow. HitmonOrb started to glow in response.  
  
"Flamed, Dark Digivolve to.... DEVIFLAMED!"  
  
"Charizard, Dark Digivolve to.... WARCHARIZARD!"  
  
"HitmonOrb, Warp-Digivolve to.... METALHITMONORB!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
DeviFlamed - The Dark Mega form of Flamed. A mixture of MetalFlamed and Marine Devimon, it almost as powerful as VenomMyotismon, and posses powerful psychic abilities. It's attacks are Darkness Wave and Dream of Gods.  
  
  
  
WarCharizard -A warrior dragon Digi-Pokémon - The Dark Mega form of Charmander. WarCharizard has the ability to collect energy from all over the place and concentrate it in the palm of his hand. Its attacks are Terra Force and Mega Claw.  
  
  
  
MetalHitmonOrb - A steel fighting-ghost Super Digi-Pokémon - Only thing known about this form is that it is a steel type and knows every steel attack known to Pokémonkind. Its attacks are Omega Punch and Omega Kick.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
"I'm going to help Piedmon against the other DigiDestineds, so bye." Boltmon said as he start to go.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Scott said. "WarFlamed, MetalFireStar go after Boltmon and defeat him now! Venustoise, Rayushi, Scyther and SpiderMaster I choose you; Tentablast, Poison Punch; Gyaronix, Hyper Quake; Venustoise, Leaf Storm; Rayushi, Freeze Whip; Scyther, Mega Cut." Scott said.  
  
"Nightmare Shocker." 12 Vilemon said. The SkullGreymon fired their Dark Shot (SkullGreymon can't talk)  
  
"Mega Claw." Scott's WarFlamed and Zack's WarCharizard said.  
  
"Darkness Wave." DeviFlamed said to MetalHitmonOrb.  
  
"Omega Punch." MetalHitmonOrb said to WarCharizard.  
  
"Bug Cannon." SpiderMaster said to DeviFlamed.  
  
"Metal Lion Claw." MetalFireStar said to Boltmon.  
  
"Tomahawk Knuckle." Boltmon said to Scott's WarFlamed and MetalFireStar.  
  
The Vilemon and SkullGreymon became digidust. The Mega Digi-Pokemon and Boltmon hurt each other.  
  
"Terra Force." Scott's WarFlamed and Zack's WarCharizard said.  
  
"Omega Kick." MetalHitmonOrb said to WarCharizard.  
  
"Dream of Gods." DeviFlamed said to MetalHitmonOrb.  
  
"Arachnid Drain." SpiderMaster said to DeviFlamed.  
  
"Fire Lion Claw." MetalFireStar said to Boltmon.  
  
"Tomahawk Crunch." Boltmon said to Scott's WarFlamed and MetalFireStar.  
  
Zack's DeviFlamed and WarCharizard fainted and reverted back to Flamed and Charizard and went back to their Poké Balls. WarFlamed and MetalFireStar's attacks got through to Boltmon and he became digidust. A piece of a Badge with the Crest of Courage and Friendship appears where Boltmon had been. Scott picks it up and connected to the other pieces of the Badge.  
  
"Remember I'm still here, Chosen One." Zack sneered. "But you won't be here soon. Go Murkrow, Sneasel, Skarmory, Houndoom, Gligar and Pupitar; Murkrow, Faint Attack; Gligar, Fury Cutter; Sneasel, Blizzard; Skarmory, Steel Wing; Houndoom, Fire Blast; Pupitar, Atomic Fissure." Zack said.  
  
"Venustoise, Leaf Storm the Pupitar; Gyaronix and Tentablast, Hydro Pump Gligar and Houndoom; Rayushi, Freeze Whip Murkrow; Scyther, Fury Cutter Sneasel." Scott said.  
  
"Omega Punch." MetalHitmonOrb said to Skarmory.  
  
All of Zack's Pokémon fainted. MetalHitmonOrb turned back into Orb, WarFlamed turned back into Flamed and MetalFireStar turned back into Fire Star.  
  
"Murkrow, Sneasel, Skarmory, Houndoom, Gligar and Pupitar Return." Zack said.  
  
"Return Orb, Flamed, Fire Star, Scyther, Venustoise, Tentablast, Gyaronix and Rayushi." Scott said.  
  
"My master gave me a gift: It's Morphing Time." Zack said as he held up a Morpher.  
  
"Dark Black Ranger Power!"  
  
"Power Axe." Zack said, in a dark black costume. Zack aimed his axe at Scott.  
  
"Spider Shield." SpiderMaster said.  
  
A force field appears just in time to save Scott from the attack.  
  
"I will be back." Zack promised as he disappeared.  
  
"Thanks, SpiderMaster." Scott said.  
  
"Your welcome, Scott." SpiderMaster said.  
  
Now Scott, Orb and SpiderMaster headed to help the other DigiDestineds against Piedmon  
  
Chapter 5: Piedmon Part One  
  
They arrives at Piedmon's castle when suddenly they see Piedmon falling towards them.  
  
"Orb, Digivolve quickly before he gets down here." Scott said.  
  
"Okay Scott." Orb said.  
  
"Orb, Digivolve to.... HITMONORB!"  
  
"Hyper Punch." HitmonOrb said as he sends Piedmon back up.  
  
They started to run towards where MagnaAngemon touched down. They watch with TK and Kari as MagnaAngemon did an attack.  
  
"Magna Antidote." MagnaAngemon said as he made the key chains back to 6 DigiDestineds and 7  
  
Digimon.  
  
Scott introduced himself and what remains of his Pokemon to the DigiDestineds.  
  
"You may have friends. But I have friends too." Piedmon said as he summoned up 48 Vilemon, 25  
  
Bakemon, 4 Mammothmon, and 4 SkullMeramon.  
  
When help arrives in form of Ogremon, Meramon, Lillymon, Unimon, Frigimon, 12 Otamamon, and 12 Gekomon.  
  
"Why don't you guys take on the Vilemon while I'll take care of the rest of them. Flamed, Sky High, Fire Star, Solar Orb, Ice Orb, Electric Orb, Ultimate Orb, Wurm Digivolve now. Venustoise, Leech Seed and Leaf Storm; Tentablast, Poison Punch; Scyther, Agility and Fury Cutter; Rayushi, Leech Seed and Freeze Whip; Gyaronix, Hyper Quake." Scott said.  
  
"Let join in the fight." Tentomon said.  
  
"Yeah, Lets do it." Gomamon said.  
  
"Tentomon, Digivolve to...... KABUTERIMON!"  
  
"Kabuterimon, Digivolve to...... MEGAKABUTERIMON!"  
  
"Gomamon, Digivolve to........ IKKAKUMON!"  
  
"Ikkakumon, Digivolve to....... ZUDOMON!"  
  
"Flamed, Digivolve to.... METALFLAMED!"  
  
"Fire Star, Digivolve to.... WEREFIRESTAR!"  
  
"Sky High, Digivolve to.... SPACE HIGH!"  
  
"Ultimate Orb, Digivolve to.... ULTRAORB!"  
  
"Ice Orb, Digivolve to.... SUBZEROORB!"  
  
"Wurm, Digivolve to.... MEGAWURM!"  
  
"Solar Orb, Digivolve to.... SUNORB!"  
  
"Electric Orb, Digivolve to.... ENERGYORB!"  
  
"Nightmare Shocker." 48 Vilemon said.  
  
"Zombie Claw." 25 Bakemon said.  
  
"Tusk Crusher." 4 Mammothmon said.  
  
"Metal Fireball." 4 SkullMeramon said.  
  
"Hyper Punch." HitmonOrb said to Bakemon.  
  
"Pummel Whack." Ogremon said to Vilemon.  
  
"Fireball." Meramon said.  
  
"Subzero Ice Punch." Frigimon said.  
  
"Lightning Blade." Andromon said.  
  
"Aerial Gallop." Unimon said.  
  
"Stun Bubble." 12 Otamamon said.  
  
"Symphony Crusher." 12 Gekomon said.  
  
"Horn Buster." MegaKabuterimon said.  
  
"Wing Blade." Garudamon said.  
  
"Flower Cannon." Lillymon said.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer." Zudomon said.  
  
"Celestial Arrow." Angewomon said.  
  
"Gate of Destiny." MagnaAngemon said.  
  
"Giga Blaster." MetalFlamed said to SkullMeramon.  
  
"Lion Claw." WereFireStar said.  
  
"Subzero Blast." SubZeroOrb said.  
  
"Solar Might." SunOrb said.  
  
"Wing Blade." Space High said to Mammothmon.  
  
"Thunder Javelin." MegaWurm said.  
  
"Ultimate Shocker." EnergyOrb said.  
  
"Psychic Eruption." UltraOrb said.  
  
All of Piedmon's reenforcements became digidust or went in the Gate expect a Bakemon that hit Scott with its attack.  
  
"No, Scott." All of Scott Pokémon and Digi-Pokémon cried when they see him not moving or breathing.  
  
While the Pokémon turn the last Bakemon into digidust, the Digi-Pokémon started to Digivolve.  
  
"HitmonOrb, Warp-Digivolve to.... METALHITMONORB!"  
  
"MetalFlamed, Digivolve to.... WARFLAMED!"  
  
"WereFireStar, Digivolve to.... METALFIRESTAR!"  
  
"Space High, Digivolve to.... STARPHOENIX!"  
  
"UltraOrb, Digivolve to.... ULTIMATEMASTER!"  
  
"MegaWurm, Digivolve to.... METALWURM!"  
  
"SubZeroOrb, Digivolve to.... ICEMASTER!"  
  
"SunOrb, Digivolve to.... SOLARMASTER!"  
  
"EnergyOrb, Digivolve to.... ELECTRICMASTER!"  
  
"I have one last trump card. Dark Digivice, Activate Virus Program." Piedmon said as a black fog came out of the Dark Digivice and spread all over WarGreymon.  
  
WarGreymon start to Digivolve in a way and he became BlackWarGreymon.  
  
"BlackWarGreymon, first destroy MetalGarurumon and then the DigiDestineds." Piedmon said to  
  
BlackWarGreymon.  
  
"Ok, Master. Mega Claw." BlackWarGreymon said to MetalGarurumon as he hit him before he had a chance to counter attack.  
  
MetalGarurumon reverted back to Gabumon.  
  
"Terra Destroyer." BlackWarGreymon said to the DigiDestineds.  
  
"Everyone behind me; Spider Shield." SpiderMaster said to them.  
  
A force field surrounded the DigiDestineds, Digimon, Digi-Pokémon and Pokémon.  
  
"WarFlamed, get BlackWarGreymon; UltimateMaster, use Recover on Scott; Matt, get Gabumon to  
  
Warp Digivolve back to MetalGarurumon and help WarFlamed. Return Scyther, Venustoise, Tentablast, Rayushi and Gyaronix." MetalHitmonOrb said to them.  
  
"Gabumon, you heard MetalHitmonOrb; Digivolve now." Matt said to Gabumon.  
  
"But, I can't Digivolve for some reason." Gabumon said to Matt.  
  
WarFlamed went to battle BlackWarGreymon and UltimateMaster started to heal Scott. But he still  
  
didn't get up.  
  
"What is wrong with Scott?" MetalHitmonOrb and Tai asked Joe.  
  
"He is alright thanks to UltimateMaster's healing ability expect he is some sort of coma." Joe said.  
  
"How do we snapped him out of it?" Tai said.  
  
"I don't know how to wake him up." Joe said.  
  
"I can't hold up the force field for much longer." SpiderMaster said.  
  
Chapter 6: The Coma  
  
While in Scott's head:  
  
"Is he awake?" a man asked.  
  
"He should be." a girl said.  
  
"Yes, I am awake. Who are you?" Scott asked.  
  
"I am Shaun, we are the spirits of the Digital World." the man said.  
  
"I am Prima, we are the one who created the Digivices, Tags and Crests." the girl said.  
  
"Where am I?" Scott asked.  
  
"You are in your mind." Shaun said.  
  
"Your mind we are in." Prima said.  
  
"Why am I here?" Scott asked.  
  
"You are here to learn about your past." Shaun said.  
  
"You are here to learn why you are chosen to help the DigiDestineds and future ones after that." Prima said.  
  
"You are here to learn why you are a DigiDestined." Shaun said.  
  
"You are here to learn why your Crest is special." Prima said.  
  
"So tell me already." Scott said.  
  
"You were chosen as a DigiDestined because you have a trait of learning from your mistakes and is needed to help fight against evil everywhere you go." Shaun said.  
  
"Your Crest holds Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Love, Sincerity, Reliability, Light, Hope and future Crests." Prima said.  
  
(Showing all the Crests.)  
  
"You are an author." Shaun said.  
  
"An author is someone who is outside dimensions such as the DigiDestined's World, the Digital World and the Pokemon Worlds." Prima said.  
  
"Your real parents put you with their identical counterparts of that world." Shaun said.  
  
"Your real parents died in the hands of the one who wants you dead." Prima said.  
  
"Who were they and who killed them?" Scott asked.  
  
"We don't know who killed them, but you will find out soon enough." Shaun said.  
  
"They helped created the Digivices, Tags and Crests in a way; only they created your Digivice, Tag and Crest to work with 11 Pokémon and one Digimon." Prima said.  
  
"Who are the 11 Pokémon and who is the Digimon that belongs to me?" Scott asked.  
  
"The 11 Pokémon are: Flamed for Courage, Fire Star for Friendship, Ultimate Orb for Knowledge, Sky High for Love, Ice Orb for Sincerity, Wurm for Reliability, Solar Orb for Light , Electric Orb for Hope, Spika for Kindness, HitmonOrb for Miracles, and Charizard for Destiny." Shaun said.  
  
(Showing the Pokémon and the Crest they belong to.)  
  
"We don't know who is your Digimon." Prima said.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Scott asked.  
  
"You are in a coma." Shaun said.  
  
"A coma you are in." Prima repeating what Shaun said.  
  
"How am I here?" Scott asked.  
  
"You were hurt by a Bakemon during the battle." Shaun said.  
  
"You were healed by UltimateMaster and here you are." Prima said.  
  
"What has happened while I am here?" Scott asked.  
  
"Your Digi-Pokémon Digivolved to Mega; Piedmon use the Dark Digivice to infested WarGreymon; He became BlackWarGreymon." Shaun said.  
  
"BlackWarGreymon defeated MetalGarurumon which reverted back to Gabumon; SpiderMaster saved the DigiDestineds; WarFlamed is now fighting BlackWarGreymon and is losing." Prima said.  
  
(Showing scenes of what has happened.)  
  
"What can I do about it?" Scott asked.  
  
"We are ably you to Digivolve to Mega." Shaun said.  
  
"What you will Digivolve into, we don't know." Prima said.  
  
"You will become a Digitessen." Shaun said.  
  
"A Digitessan you will become." Prima repeating what Shaun said.  
  
"You will awakened 2 minutes into the battle." Shaun said.  
  
"To start the Digivolving Process; Just say "It's Digivolving Time."" Prima said.  
  
"What do I do after that?" Scott asked.  
  
"You must defeat BlackWarGreymon." Shaun said.  
  
"He will reverted back to Agumon." Prima said.  
  
"Then Agumon and Gabumon will Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon." Shaun said.  
  
"Then they will defeat Piedmon." Prima said.  
  
"We are giving you a sword named Inferno's Rage." Shaun said.  
  
"Its go on fire when you said "Rage of Inferno" like the Swords of Fervor in the Ronin Warriors." Prima said.  
  
"To summon it, said "Inferno's Rage I summon you."" Shaun said.  
  
"Use it wisely because it is a dangerous weapon." Prima said.  
  
"Be seeing you." Shaun said.  
  
"May the Power Protect you." Prima said.  
  
"Thanks, I think." Scott said.  
  
Back to the battle:  
  
"Mega Claw." WarFlamed and BlackWarGreymon said to each other.  
  
Their attacks collied, but BlackWarGreymon's attack was stronger.  
  
"He is too strong for me." WarFlamed said.  
  
"Not for long; It's Digivolving Time." Scott said.  
  
Chapter 7: Piedmon Part Two  
  
"Scott, Warp Digivolve to...... DRAGONRANGER!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
DragonRanger - A warrior Digitessen - DragonRanger is a humanoid Digimon in a Green Power Ranger suit. Its weapon is a sword called Dragon Blade. Its attacks are Dragon Fire and Dragon Shield.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
"Dragon Fire." DragonRanger said as he swings Dragon Blade at BlackWarGreymon.  
  
The attack hurt BlackWarGreymon a little and Dragon Blade broke in half.  
  
"D**n cheap sword." DragonRanger said.  
  
"Terra Destroyer." BlackWarGreymon said.  
  
DragonRanger jumped away when he notices that he is flying now.  
  
"Cool, Inferno's Rage I summon you; Rage of Inferno." DragonRanger said as he unleashed the fury of Inferno's Rage.  
  
BlackWarGreymon was hurt a lot..  
  
"I have an idea; Send your attacks to me." DragonRanger said.  
  
"If you said so, Scott, we'll do it; Omega Punch." MetalHitmonOrb said.  
  
"Pummel Whack." Ogremon said..  
  
"Fireball." Meramon said.  
  
"Subzero Ice Punch." Frigimon said.  
  
"Lightning Blade." Andromon said.  
  
"Aerial Gallop." Unimon said.  
  
"Stun Bubble." 12 Otamamon said.  
  
"Symphony Crusher." 12 Gekomon said.  
  
"Horn Buster." MegaKabuterimon said.  
  
"Wing Blade." Garudamon said.  
  
"Flower Cannon." Lillymon said.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer." Zudomon said.  
  
"Celestial Arrow." Angewomon said.  
  
"Excalibur Sword." MagnaAngemon said.  
  
"Blue Blaster." Gabumon said.  
  
"Bug Cannon." SpiderMaster said.  
  
"Fire Lion Claw." MetalFireStar said.  
  
"Terra Force." WarFlamed said.  
  
"Crimson Flame." StarPhoenix said.  
  
"Ultimate Cannon." UltimateMaster said.  
  
"River of Power." MetalWurm said.  
  
"Ice Cannon." IceMaster said.  
  
"Solar Cannon." SolarMaster said.  
  
"Electric Cannon." ElectricMaster said.  
  
All of the attacks hit DragonRanger and it formed into a ball of energy in his fist.  
  
"Digi-Attack Bomb." DragonRanger and shoots the energy ball at BlackWarGreymon. (This attack is exact like a Spirit Bomb in DBZ.)  
  
The Digi-Attack Bomb hit BlackWarGreymon and reverted back to Agumon.  
  
"It's Dark Digivolving Time." Piedmon said.  
  
"Not this time, Piedmon." DragonRanger said as he throws Inferno's Rage and hit Piedmon's hand and the Dark Digivice fell out of his hand.  
  
"You better Warp Digivolve, you guys." DragonRanger said to Agumon and Gabumon.  
  
"Right!" Agumon and Gabumon said.  
  
"Agumon, Warp Digivolve to...... WARGREYMON!"  
  
"Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to...... METALGARURUMON!"  
  
"Terra Force." WarGreymon said.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw." MetalGarurumon said.  
  
"NO!" Piedmon said as the attacks hit him and went flying into the Gate of Destiny.  
  
The Gate closed and spanned around and disappeared. The mountain disappeared after Piedmon's  
  
demise.  
  
"We did it. We defeated the Dark Masters!" Tai said.  
  
Chapter 8: The Prophecy of the Digitessen  
  
While everyone was saying good byes to their friends/allies, I went over to picked up Inferno's Rage and the Dark Digivice. As soon as I picked up the Dark Digivice, it and my Digivice started to glow. They left my hands and merged into a black/blue D-3. As soon as I picked up my new D-3, I heard 12 beeps from my Pokédex. I open my Pokédex and saw a new folder titled DigiEggs. I open the folder and saw 12 eggs in it. They are: The DigiEgg of Courage, The DigiEgg of Friendship, The DigiEgg of Knowledge, The DigiEgg of Love, The DigiEgg of Sincerity, The DigiEgg of Reliability, The DigiEgg of Light, The DigiEgg of Hope, The DigiEgg of Miracles, The DigiEgg of Destiny, and The DigiEgg of Experience. He decided to look what Gennai put in DexMon. It was the same thing he put in Izzy's laptop computer. Also he noticed a folder titled Prophecies. I open the folder and there was 4 text files. First was the Prophecy of the DigiDestined; Second was the Prophecy of VenomMyotismon; Third was the Prophecy of Apocalymon; And Fourth was the Prophecy of the Digitessen. I open the last one because I knew about the others. It read:  
  
There is a legend that there are DigiDestineds that have the ability to Digivolve with the power of a Digivice called a Digitessen. But there is a legend that one of them comes from a world that have creatures like digimon, but are called Pocket Monsters or Pokémon for short. They will be able to catch them in a ball and train them to be the best of they can be. He will have Pokémon that can be able to Digivolve like the DigiDestined's digimon. He will be the strongest of them all. He will defeat 8 Dark Digimon and bring one back to life. He will have the ability to change his/her form without the need of a Digivice, he will have the ability to fly without wings and he will have special powers.  
  
(I don't believe this. I am the strongest there is. But parts of the prophecy is not right like I will have the ability to change his/her form without the need of a Digivice, and I will have special powers. Maybe it not about me.) He thought.  
  
As soon as he finish his thought, he fell through a black hole on the floor.  
  
Chapter 9: Apocalymon Part One  
  
I finally have stop in the middle of nothingness and in front of the DigiDestineds, Digimon and my  
  
Digi-Pokémon. Izzy has his laptop computer open.  
  
"I see everyone is here now; Let's begin." Gennai said.  
  
Gennai tells us the Prophecy of Apocalymon. When Gennai finished, we loses the connection with him and the screen goes blank. Then a sphere appears, 19 tentacles with a claw each comes out from the sphere and finally Apocalymon comes out of the sphere.  
  
"I am formed from all of the Digimon that had never Digivolved and the pieces that were left behind. All I have known my entire lifetime was pain and suffering caused by the losses and it have made my heart black with no room for fun or love or anything good. I had been waiting for this day... the day that I could finally destroy them and their prophecies." Apocalymon said.  
  
"That so sad." Sora said.  
  
"Sad nothing, I want revenge against the side of good and light; River of Power." Apocalymon said as one of the claws became MetalSeadramon's head and aim at Kari.  
  
"Kari, NO!" Angewomon said as she moved in front of Kari and took the attack.  
  
"Angewomon, NO!" Kari said.  
  
"And Myotismon's #1 favorite: Crimson Lightning." Apocalymon said as one of the claws became part of Myositmon and aim at Sora.  
  
"Sora, NO!" Garudamon said as she moved in front of Sora and took the attack.  
  
"Garudamon, NO!" Sora said.  
  
"And finally, Reverse Digivolve." Apocalymon said as each claw capture a Digimon or Digi-  
  
Pokémon in it.  
  
When the claws open, everyone DeDigivolved: WarGreymon to Agumon, MetalGarurumon to Gabumon, Garudamon to Biyomon, MegaKabutiermon to Tentomon, Lillymon to Palmon, Zudomon to Gomamon, MagnaAngemon to Patamon, Angewomon to Gatomon, WarFlamed to Flame, MetalFireStar to Fire Kat, StarPhoenix to Birdy, UltimateMaster to Super Orb, IceMaster to Water Orb, MetalWurm to Spiral, ElectricMaster to Static Orb, SolarMaster to Fire Orb, SpiderMaster to Spidey, MetalHitmonOrb to Orb, and DragonRanger to Scott.  
  
"Apocalymon reverted our Digimon to rookies." Izzy said  
  
"We are weak and hungry. We need food and energy to Digivolve." Agumon said.  
  
"Get your Tag and Crest ready." Tai said as everyone expect Scott go for their Tag and Crest.  
  
"No, your not going to do that." Apocalymon said as out of one of the claws comes 8 hands, they each took a Tag and Crest and destroy them.  
  
"We lost our hope of defeating Apocalymon." Joe said.  
  
"Now to use their fears against them and turn them digitalized and deleted them." Apocalymon said as he waves his arms.  
  
As you were guess, they and their Digimon turn digitalized and were deleted.  
  
"I have defeated the DigiDestineds." Apocalymon said.  
  
"Flame, Fire Cannon; Fire Kat, Flare; Birdy, Fire Peck; Super Orb, Psychic Explosion; Water Orb,  
  
Water Wall; Spiral, Wrap; Static Orb, Electric Spin; Fire Orb, Fire Blast; Spidey, Web Cannon; and Orb, Spin." Scott said.  
  
Scott's Super Pokemon did their attacks on Apocalymon, but didn't fazed him.  
  
"Oh, I still have a bug to get rid of. Why didn't you disappeared with the other DigiDestineds?"  
  
Apocalymon asks.  
  
"Maybe because I have no fear of being defeated by someone." Scott countered.  
  
"Not for long; Giga Cannon." Apocalymon yelled as one of the claws became a part of Machinedramon and aim at Scott.  
  
A second before the Giga Cannon hits Scott, his crest started to glow and he started to fade away until he was gone.  
  
"Now for you, you little creatures." Apocalymon said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Where has Scott gone to this time? Find out in Through Dimensions Part Two: Digimon Adventure Zero Two. 


End file.
